Mistaken Target
by Aoireikaru
Summary: Ketika sebuah surat berharga harus jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak tepat./ "Andaikan aku cewek, aku pasti udah jatuh hati karena pernyataan cintamu itu,"/ "Kau! Kyaaaaaa... TIDAAAKKK!"/ Memang benar kata pepatah: "Karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga". Niat untuk menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hati akhirnya pupus sudah./ Just a humor fiction/ No yaoi/ DLDR


"Andaikan aku cewek, aku pasti udah jatuh hati karena pernyataan cintamu itu,"

"K-k-kau...?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

Rasanya ini lebih horor daripada film horor manapun.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mistaken Target © Aoireikaru**

.

Humor fiction

**Warning: **AU, (miss) typo, mungkin OOC, alur kecepetan, selera humor agak aneh, dll, dsb.

100% original idea by author

.

.

**Selamat menikmati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku seneeenngg banget! Bayangin aja, waktu di kelas aku gak sengaja numpahin vas bunga yang isinya air gara-gara kesandung keset depan kelas. Untung aja vasnya dari plastik jadinya gak pecah, tapi lantai jadi becek karena air. Aku cuma bisa salah tingkah karena disorakin anak-anak sekelas. Tadinya aku berniat ngambil kain pel tapi... dia datang dengan membawa kain pel dan mulai membersihkannya. Aku cuma bisa melongo saat itu. Kemudian setelah selesai, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Maniiiisss banget. Ya ampun, tiba-tiba hatiku jadi berdebar-debar. Kira-kira aku kenapa ya? Apa aku sebenarnya suka sama dia?_

_._

.

BRUKKK

Tidak.

Tidak ada yang salah di pagi hari ini. Matahari masih bersinar dengan cerah. Burung-burung masih berkicau. Langit masih biru. Siswa-siswi masih melenggak sambil bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya sembari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Anko-sensei juga sudah nongkrong di depan gerbang demi melihat siapa murid yang berani 'mempertaruhkan nyawa' untuk berhadapan dengannya. Shikamaru masih menguap. Chouji masih ngemil (_even_ di pagi hari). Lee masih konyol dan Sasuke masih ganteng (katanya sih).

Tidak ada yang salah di pagi hari ini.

Tetapi sekali lagi...

**BRUKKK**

Di salah satu pojokkan kelas, tepatnya kelas XI IPA 2, sesosok makhluk dengan _style_ yang-kalau-saja-rapi-pasti-ganteng tapi kali ini dia sangat-sangat kacau sehingga menurunkan kegantengannya, datang- datang langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kesayangannya dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

"Hhhhhh..." makhluk yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu menghela napasnya pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh teman sebelahnya.

Sepertinya **ada** yang salah di pagi hari ini. Salahnya dimana? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu-bersemangat-cerah-ceria-mengalahkan-mentari-pagi tidak pernah ada dalam rekor keemasannya menghela napas seolah penuh persoalan berat seperti tadi.

"Hhhhh..." Naruto menghela napas lagi. Sasuke, teman sebelahnya, melirik heran tapi memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali membaca buku.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Naruto mulai menjadi-jadi menghela napas. Sengaja supaya menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sepertinya dia kesal karena dicuekin Sasuke.

Sasuke yang agak sebal tapi juga penasaran mulai bertanya, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi ngembusin napas mulu. Kayak kakek-kakek pensiunan tau."

Senang karena tahu dirinya (telah) mendapat perhatian, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung menghembuskan napas TEPAT di depan muka Sasuke.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Sialan lo! Bau tau! Udah sikat gigi belom, sih? Jangan-jangan kau gak mandi, ya?!" Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan proteksi yang berlebihan seakan-akan hidungnya sudah diperkosa oleh bau napas Naruto yang tidak manusiawi. Ah, hilang sudah ke-_cool_-annya pagi ini.

"Aku mandi kok. Aku juga udah sikat gigi," ujar Naruto belagak polos.

"Kapan? Kok masih bau menyan?!" tanya Sasuke galak. Kini dia berbicara sambil memakai masker.

Ew, berlebihan.

Naruto yang sedang dalam kondisi 'tidak biasanya' itu tersentak ketika Sasuke membentaknya begitu rupa. Pemuda itupun terdiam dan akhirnya pundung di pojokkan.

Sasuke yang perlahan menyadari kondisi sahabatnya itu menjadi kasihan. **Cukup kasihan**, tolong dicatat. Setidaknya, pasti ada alasan di balik tingkah aneh Naruto itu, kan?

"Oke, kita kesampingkan dulu masalah gosok gigi itu. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali lagi ke mode _cool_-nya.

"Perasaanku gak enak," jawab Naruto pelan. Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Sakit?"

"Mungkin."

"Sakit apa?"

Pandangan Naruto mulai menerawang. Efek bling-bling secara misterius muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Aneh, kalo gak ada dia aku sehat-sehat saja tapi kalo ngeliat dia langsung panas-dingin," ucapnya sambil menyentuh dada. Dramatis.

Sasuke makin mengerutkan kening. Bingung dia, asli deh. Ditanya apa, eh, jawabnya malah apa. Tapi berhubung dia ingat kondisi Naruto sedang 'tidak biasanya', maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti "alur"nya Naruto.

"_Dia_? Dia siapa?"

"Itu tuh... dia..." Naruto mulai malu-malu rubah.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mulai kepo. Penasaran tingkat akut.

"Enggg... ituuu..." Naruto menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri. Penginnya sih kelihatan imut tapi malah terlihat menjijikkan. Itu membuat Sasuke menjadi habis kesabarannya.

"Akh, berbelit-belit! Langsung aja bilang, pake segala malu-malu lagi!" Sasuke membanting bukunya begitu rupa. Sampulnya hampir terlepas, padahal baru beli kemarin.

_Sabar, Mas, sabar..._

Maka dengan muka merah padam kayak panci penggorengan, Naruto mulai mengucapkan satu nama sakral, "Itu... si Hyuuga itu..."

"HAH?! K-Kau jangan-jangan...!" Sasuke hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Mungkinkah Naruto...?

"He-eh," Naruto mengiyakan pernyataan menggantung Sasuke dengan anggukan malu-malu rubah, jinak-jinak merpati.

'_Dia malu-malu? DIA MALU-MALU! Berarti... IYAAAA?!'_ _inner_ Sasuke menjerit histeris. _Well_, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik wajah datar, ganteng dan _cool_ itu tersimpan _inner _yang _totally_ hebring. Tetapi, setidaknya selama 17 tahun kehidupannya itu semua bisa Sasuke sembunyikan dengan rapi dari para fans-fansnya. _Poor fans_.

Oke, sampai sini otak jenius Sasuke mulai menelaah satu persatu info yang dia dapat ditambah berbagai peristiwa aneh yang terjadi dari awal Naruto datang ke kelas ini. Akhirnya, Sasuke sampai pada satu kesimpulan: Naruto yang biasanya selalu ceria setiap harinya tapi kini galau mega mendung dan gak nyambung kalau ditanya itu semua karena dia sedang _falling in love_.

_Yes, falling in love, people._

Jenius memang si Sasuke ini.

Tapi, meskipun dia sudah mengambil satu kesimpulan yang dia jamin 100% kebenarannya, Sasuke tetap ingin memastikan hipotesisnya dengan terus mengorek informasi dari sahabat bodohnya ini.

"Udah berapa lama kau merhatiin dia?" tanya Sasuke kembali _cool._

Naruto mengetukkan dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, mikir. "Gak tau. Udah lama juga kali, ya. Mungkin dari awal masuk sekolah ini tapi aku baru sadar sekarang."

'_Selama itu?!'_ jerit _inner_ Sasuke lagi. Agak lebay.

"O-oh, begitu ya. Terus kenapa perasaanmu gak enak?" Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan diri lagi.

Naruto menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang gatal. "Gak tau nih. Kalo liat dia, hatiku langsung mau copot rasanya. Aku jadi kepikiran dia terus, hehehehe..."

"Kau... ternyata benar-benar suka sama dia, ya?" tembak Sasuke langsung.

Naruto tersentak. "Eh?! Ehehehehehehe..." tawanya agak malu-malu tapi mengakui.

'_Dia mulai salting!' _jerit _inner _Sasuke heboh. Entahlah, sudah berapa kali Sasuke menjerit dalam batinnya di pagi hari ini. Ucapkan terimakasih kepada sahabat bodohnya yang satu ini.

"Hn, sepertinya kau bukan hanya suka sama dia tapi kau sudah jatuh cinta," kata Sasuke _cool_.

"Aku... jatuh cinta?" ulang Naruto dengan ekspresi lugu khas anak cewek di komik-komik, tak lupa tambahkan _screentone_ bling-bling plus gambar bunga mawar di sana-sini.

"Gak salah lagi. Dan bisa kubilang kau sudah jatuh cinta stadium kronis!" tandas Sasuke akhirnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak tahu juga merasa menang dari apa.

"Jatuh... cinta?" kali ini Naruto menyentuh dadanya dramatis sambil memasang ekspresi ala Spongebob lengkap dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"Kenapa kau gak tembak dia aja?" saran Sasuke mulai kembali ke bukunya.

"Ap-apa? Nembak? Uuhhh..." Naruto langsung manyun.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melirik Naruto.

"Aku belum siap, Teme. Ketemu dia aja rasanya udah deg-degan banget," Naruto menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini sebenarnya siapa nembak siapa sih?

"Jadi kapan? Keburu dia udah diambil orang?" sindir Sasuke sarkastik.

"Waaa... jangan mikir kayak gitu 'napa!" Naruto jadi panik sendiri. Tidak bisa dibayangkan orang yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya harus bergandengan tangan mesra dengan orang lain. _It's totally NOT!_

Sasuke yang mendengarnya cuma mendengus bete. Ini orang gak mau gebetannya disamber orang tapi gak berani maju juga? _Geez,_ pikirnya kesal.

"Tolong bantu aku, Teme!" Naruto membanting pelan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Matanya dibuat semelas mungkin. Naruto juga terpikir untuk sedikit menambahkan air mata biar tambah meyakinkan tapi tidak jadi. Yang ada nanti malah mereka berdua jadi terlihat seperti sepasang _yaoi_.

"Hn?"

"Bantu aku biar bisa ngomong ke dia," bisik Naruto perlahan. Kenapa juga harus pakai bisik-bisik?

"Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu itu!" perempatan siku mulai muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tanpa kepekaan sama sekali.

"_Disgusting_ tau!" Sasuke mengenyahkan Naruto dengan menabok pipinya keras.

"Kau jahat! Kau tega memukulku!" Naruto memegang sebelah pipinya yang ketabok tadi dengan dramatis. Efek kebanyakan nonton drama korea bareng ibunya.

"Berhenti atau aku tidak akan membantumu!" ancam Sasuke dingin dan kejam.

"Oke, oke, oke!" Naruto _manut_.

Hening.

.

.

Masih hening.

.

.

"Jadi gimana caranya?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tinggal bilang: 'aku suka kamu, mau gak jadi pacarku'?" jawab Sasuke santai dan tenang.

"Itu terlalu langsung! Terlalu tudepoin (read: _to the point_)! Aku gak bisa!" Naruto nyaris histeris, putus asa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dirinya bisa berbicara santai seperti Sasuke tadi?

"Ya, udah pake surat."

"Surat?"

"Hn."

"Tapi aku gak bisa dalam urusan karang-mengarang," jelas Naruto.

"Kau ini ngerepotin banget, sih. Minta tolong yang lain sana! Yang penting aku udah kasih saran," cetus Sasuke jengkel. Heran, cuma tulis surat aja kok gak bisa?

"Ehm, siapa, ya, kira-kira? Ah, kalo gitu aku minta tolong Sakura-chan aja deh! Dah, Sasukeee!" Naruto segera ngeloyor pergi ke kelas sebelah tanpa tahu kalau bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Naruto segera mengetikkan sms kilat ke Sakura. Intinya sih mau kasih tahu kondisi Naruto saat ini secara singkat dan jelas. Selesai dia mengirim sms tersebut, Sasuke berpikir sejenak, _'Hn, aku gak nyangka ternyata Naruto selama ini menyukai si Hyuuga itu. Jangan-jangan dia itu... Ah, tapi kalo itu emang pilihan dia kenapa enggak? Sebagai temannya, ya, aku bakal dukung dia.'_

Ah, Sasuke memang baik hati dan penuh perhatian terhadap sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, tunggu.

Sebenarnya, siapa Hyuuga yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke kita ini?

Mungkinkah dia adalah...

-To be continue-

* * *

><p><strong>Author ngomong: <strong>Hai, minnnaaaa! Sudah lama tak bersua di fandom kesayangan kita ini (duileh) ^o^

Fanfic pertama di tahun 2015 setelah sekian lama absen nulis dan lebih menikmati jadi _reader_. Ketika ngobrak-abrik folder, saya nemu draft cerita ini yang pernah saya buat sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Untung aja gak lumutan yaaa... #plak

Dan karena saya lagi kangen-kangennya sama Naruto berhubung manganya udah berakhir (sujud sukur ngeliat Naruto akhirnya jadi juga sama Hinata XD), maka sebagai bentuk kekangenan saya, akhirnya saya berniat _publish_ fanfic ini dan bermodalkan nekat. Yes, modal nekat! Jadi, maafkanlah saya jikalau rasa humornya agak aneh (tapi dipikir-dipikir emang selalu aneh ya, hehehe #plak)

Satu lagi, maafkan saya kalau di fic ini Sasukenya saya buat agak nista dan OOC. Karena saya pikir Sasuke akan jadi OOC hanya kalau di depan Naruto saja... ehm, mungkin di depan Sakura juga, hehehe... #ditimpuk

Tapi tenang aja, untuk chapter ke depan Sasuke bakal _stay cool_ lagi... mungkin, hehehehe...

Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa sempatkan untuk memberi review, teman-teman...

Karena review Anda, semangat buat saya (kayak slogan iklan)

Grazie m(_ _)m


End file.
